


Arthur Fleck gaining weight/ Tummy love

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Erotic, Erotic Games, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mental Illness, Romance, Sex, Weight Gain, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: You helping Arthur gaining some weight, get healthier, happier and a loot of tummy love.Sexual content.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 15





	Arthur Fleck gaining weight/ Tummy love

So I just had this conversation :-D And found out I am not the only one who would love to see Arthur getting healthier, gaining some weight. I think of Joaquins normal weight.

And TUMMY LOVE. HIS TUMMY NEEDS LOVE!

So here he definitaly gets some... ;)

Disclaimer: Sexual content

I hope you enjoy it <3

*You`re standing in the kitchen, decorating Arthurs birthday cake with little candy hearts and sugar kittens, hoping he would love the look of the huge, fluffy coconut cake you made with for him.

*It was his 35th birthday and the first birthday the two of you spent together, so it felt special to you.

* He has slept most of the time since he fainted three days ago.You called a doctor and he said it was caused by all the medicine he took. His tiney body was too weak to handle seven different medications, he really had to gain some weight. So the pills wouldnt knock him down anymore.

* You were worried about his weight from day one. He almost never ate at all when you started dating. Just a bite here and there. You never saw him finishing anything. And you really thought about that a lot. There had to be some way to make him enjoy food. So you wanted to try a birthday cake.

*You just couldnt stop decorating the top of the cake. You even wrote "For my sweet Artie" on it. Eatable letters of course. You were really happy with the result and couldnt wait to wake him up with kisses.

*You tip toed in the bedroom. He looked so innocent lying there, covered with his fave blanket. His naked feet sticking out.

*"Hey darling" you whispered in his ear, brushing his hair out of his face with one finger. "Time to wake up, its your birthday"

*Arthur mumled , half asleep. You just loved his mumbles so much. He asked you which day it was and you said its his birthday and that you baked him a cake. You started to sing him Happy birthday and put the plate with the cake on the bed. 

*He got up,smiled as you sang, stretching himself. His ribs popping out so much, when he stretched his arms up high. You put your hands on his ribcage "Remember what the doctor said , Arthur? You really need to eat something, you`re body needs it. Look at your ribs"

*Arthur nodded "I know baby, its just so difficult for me, I`m never hungry". You told him that you understand but that he still at least had to try to get something into his stomach.

*His face lighted up when he saw your surprise. It was his first birthday cake ever in his entire life. He said that would be reason enough to try it.

*Arthur smiled at the little sugar hearts and kittens and said that its very thoughtful of you to put them on it. His face part was the lettering. Your heart melted when he gave you his childlike smile. He was so thankful and knew that you put a lot of efford in making it.

*First he picked up the little hearts, they melted on his tongue imediately. He didnt wanted to destory the beautiful lettering because he loved it so much but you told him he should eat it, so he did.

*You took a spoon and started to feed him the first bite of the cake. The taste of coconut filled his mouth and he really seemed to like it. "I have to admit that this is very tasty" he said. You kissed him, sweet coconut kisses. His tongue circeling around yours. "Indeed" you said "It tastes just as good as you".

*Arthtur giggled as you fed him the next spoon "Stop it, this is embarrassing" he laughed, but the truth was that he loved all the attention. He graved for it all his life. You told him that you want to spoil him and that he deserves it more than anyone else in the world.

*Soon the corner of his lips were stained with cream and you mocked him that he did it on purpose so you had to kiss it away every single time. he smirked "I admit you`re right on this one".

*So there were a lot of sweettasting kisses between teh bites. It actually surprised you a lot that he still kept eating the cake without complaining. 

*You ask him if he enjoys his birthday present and he tells you that for him this is not only food, but something you put a lot of thought into it. Something that was only for him. Something you made because you got worried. So he really enjoyed eating it. "I want to be full of your love for me" he said. "And this cake filles me up just right".

*After he ate half of the cake he leaned back, it was the first time in years he felt satisfied after eating something. You could tell how thankful he was when he was about to doze off again.

* You got back to the kitchen to clean the mess. And just as you wanted to get back to get the rest of the cake it was gone. Arthur was lying on the side under his blanket, smirking at you "I`m so sorry" he said "I guess there is nothing left". He shruged. You couldnt belive Arthur, who stopped eating for years, the same Arthur that fainted from starving himself for so long ate the whole cake, not leaving a single crump on the plate.

*You tell him that you are proud of him and that this is going to help him a lot with his medication. 

*He asked you if you would spoon him from behind, rubbing his tummy. Of course you would! You crawled up under the blankets, right behind him. Pressed yourself against his bony shoulders and started to rub his belly. You hand wandered to his ribs, every single one sticking out, further down to his belly button. And you could tell from the sexy curve right beside his V line, that there was a little hint of a belly sticking out, that was never there before. Your hand caressed it in circles. 

*He mumbled how good it felt, that you please shouldnt stop. And you didnt wanted to stop anyway. You needed to see the slightest changes of his body. After you were petting his tummy for a while, you asked him to lay down on his back, so you could kiss him. 

*No answer needed, of course he got on his back imediately and couldnt wait for your lips to place kisses all over his belly. Your lips felt warm upon his soft skin, hot even. You kept your lips open a little bit so he could feel your hot breath.

*After some weeks Arthur started to enjoy eating a lot more. You had to be very creative though. He never wanted to eat something usual. So you kept on decoration te food with little love notes and made him heart shaped pizza, sandwiches and cookies. He also started to enjoy ice cream for dessert a lot. It became a ritual for you to crawl under the blankets together after he felt full enough .And you rubbing his belly until he fell asleep.

*The first results started to show. He didnt felt as bad and weak after taking his medication anymore.He wasnt as dizzy after wakening in the morning . It made you so happy that finally he seemed to be a lot healthier and in a better condition. He was still very slender after all , but he got some meat over his ribs and a cute, little belly, so his pants didnt looked as baggy on him as they used to.

*You just loved how soft to the touch his tummy became when you placed open mouth kisses all over it at night. Kissing his belly button. You kissed the curve with your eyes closed, to feel it with all your senses. Your finger going down his V line , before resting your hand between his legs.

*Arthur also seemed to be much happier since he didnt starved himself anymore. His smile got wider and he had a lot more energy. 

* After three months he started eating all by himself, even regular food. He would just go to the city, get a huge pizza to share with you when he got home. But he still enjoyed it a lot when you fed him his fave sweets. You got him a bag full of gummibears. But kitten shaped ones and he loved it. You teased him a lot by eating some of them yourself after putting the gummi kittens close to his lips. You bouth would laugh till tears came out of your eyes. Arthur loved to play childish games with you. Like stealing the last piece of chocolate. He would always tease you by saying "You said I gotta eat more!" after stealing your last cookie.

*One nigth you were lying in bed together, still breathless from sleeping with each other. You rested your head and one hand upon his soft tummy, giving him raspberry kisses till he laughed so hard he pulled his knees close to himself so you couldnt continue anymore. You still tried to stick your head somewhere between his thighs to get your way back to his tum and he would get so tickelish he would giggle all the time. He would give in ,letting you do it again though, while burting into tears of laughter.

*After he was relaxed again you would kiss his belly button, sticking your tongue into it, gently, while your hands rested on his fragile chest, so you could feel how his breathing changed. He closed his eyes, enjoying to feel so loved by you. Sweet, little noises escaping between his half open lips. 

*You tell him that you love the bulge of his current belly , that it really turned you on just by looking at it and that it deserves so much love you just cannot stop kissing and touching it. To you it was a sign of how much better Arthur got since you have been together. You kissed down the V line, the left side, the right side, along the curves... gently. You felt your panties getting wet and told him. He begged you to sit down on him, so he could feel how much he turned you on. You sat down on his knee and rubbed yourself against him, bending forward so you could still focus on his his tum. Licking it. Tasting the skin that formed into a new version of himself. You squeezed his belly bulge with your fingers. Gently. You adored him so much.

*Waves of heath floathed your body with excitement. Arthur was the most beautiful man you have ever seen in your life. The most precious. Loveliest. The hottest.You loved him so much and he turned you on up to the point you thought you couldnt take it anymore.

*Sometimes you looked up to see his face. His head was lying in the pillows, his eyes closed, a blissful smile on his face. His curls hanging soaked uponhis sweaty forehead. He looked happy. Relaxed. Its all you ever wanted. Seeing him like that.

*He grabbed your free hand, sqeezing it, breathing heavier.

*You knew he loved it when you were teasing him with kisses near between his legs, without really getting down on him. Sometimes you would go on for an hour, kissing every part of his body, except the part he wanted you to kiss the most. And when he finally felt your head between his legs he already exploded from lust, cumming right into your face. Some of his cum landed on the top of his tummy and you kissed it away while letting your right hand slide under his cute, round butt cheek, to sqeeze it softly.

*Another three months went by and Arthur felt better than ever. He gained about 40 pounds now. He was kinda worried about his old Joker outfit. The button wouldn`t close anymore. So he left it open when he felt like wearing it.

*”You know what?” he said, resting his hand on his belly “I`m really starting to like it. I feel so much better than usual. Thank you so much for helping me eat”.

*Sometimes you unbottoned his shirts just to give him a lil kiss on the part of his tummy that was peaking out. You could tell from his face how much you loved it.

*He asked you if you would still love him if he wouldnt fit into his old Joker suit anymore. And you told him that you would buy him another one. One that would fit the happier version of him.


End file.
